


Take this pleasure, take it

by D1ona30



Series: Boy's in Lace [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Louis in Lace, Louis in panites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Panty Kink, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bit of come play, boyfriends in matching panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry blushes bright red before turning around, the flush to his skin running down his neck and the top of his chest, “Well?” he asks nervously, like he doesn’t already know</i>
</p><p> (or it's a few months later and they finally get matching knickers)</p><p>Russian translation available</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take this pleasure, take it

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't really planned on having a part two but well here it is. 
> 
> Russian translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3283778)
> 
> Thanks to my emoji [Kris](http://theycalluslarrystylinson.tumblr.com/) for being super excited and encouraging me to write this!
> 
> **based off the prompt**  
> 

“Where do you put your dick?” Harry asks, calling from the other side of the closed bathroom door.

 

Louis laughs loudly, “You know I ask that same question every time you put those damn jeans of yours on.”

 

“Ha Ha, very funny,” comes Harrys sarcastic reply.

 

Louis huffs, pushing himself off the bed and goes to open the bathroom door, “Here let me help you.” He pulls it open and his breath gets caught in his throat when he lays eyes on his boyfriend.  

 

Harry is standing in front of the bathroom mirror, hands resting on the countertop, shirtless, only in the black pair of silk and lace panties, matching the one’s Louis is wearing underneath his jeans. His bum is a milky white contrast to the black fitted silk and Louis groans eyes catching on the tip of Harry’s cock peeking out from underneath the front leg hole. Louis tries to breathe easily looking over his boyfriend in the knickers. Harry has the most amazing thighs and he’s cute little bum his encased perfectly, highlighting the small curve of his arse cheeks. Louis wasn’t sure how’d he feel since the whole wearing knickers was something he did but now standing in the small bathroom watching his boyfriend try and adjust himself in the small panties, he’s getting hard and fast.

 

He steps up behind the taller lad, reaching a dainty hand around the front, trying to speak evenly and not let his voice show how turned on he is. “Some people tuck it between their legs,” he says while slipping a hand down the front of the knickers to take Harry’s flaccid cock in hand and tuck it between Harry’s warm firm thighs. His breath catches in his throat feeling it stir under his palm. “But I usually wear it like this.” Louis tells him, keeping a steady grip on the gradually thickening cock and moves it up and to the side, letting it rest on the crease of his hip joint. “I like the way it looks under the silk,” Louis admits with a blush, voice dropping at the end.

 

Louis rubs the flat of his palm over Harry’s cock, feeling it twitch, he groans pressing his forehead against Harry’s shoulder, biting down, unable to stop the sudden rut of his hips against Harry’s silk covered arse.

 

Harry chuckles, pushing his arse back towards his boyfriend, “You like them then?”

 

“Yeah, I do,” he answers a bit breathless. Louis kiss the bite mark on his shoulder before clearing his throat and reluctantly pulling his hand out of the knickers. He moves away from Harry, giving the boy’s hip a light squeeze, “Turn around love, let me see you.”

 

Harry blushes bright red before turning around, the flush to his skin running down his neck and the top of his chest, “Well?” he asks nervously, like he doesn’t already know how hot he looks by the giant bulge pressing against Louis' jeans.

 

Louis needs a moment to compose himself, so he takes it, admiring the artwork that is Harry Styles before him. He’s fucking gorgeous. His long chocolate hair down, the curls brushing against the top of his shoulders, dark tattoos standing out on his fair skin and those damn ferns cutting across his pelvic bone, looking as if they’re growing right out of the lace. The front of the silk panties hugs him just as well as the back, his hard cock outlined beautifully. He’s a sight to behold, all long lines and muscle. It’s such contradiction to the delicate silk and lace knickers he’s wearing.  He looks fucking delicious and Louis wants to rub his whole body against him like a cat and maybe mess him up a bit.

 

He doesn’t even realize that Harry has been staring him down while Louis has just stood there mouth agape and possibly drooling like an idiot. Harry coughs into his fist to get Louis' attention. His head whips up and he has to wipe his mouth free of spit before he can speak.

 

He chuckles nervously, “I’m sorry but you’re just, wow! Really, Harry, WOW!”

 

Harry beams, “Really? You like them?” He spins in a little circle showing off his backside again, stopping to face the mirror and look himself over while Louis’ gaze stays fixated on his arse. He’s got a rosy tint to his cheeks as he runs his fingertips up the underside of his cock and a cheeky grin on his face when he looks at Louis through the mirror, “They do feel nice.”

 

Louis nods, coming up to stand behind him, “That they do.” He answers, knowing from all the times he’s worn his own. He brings a hand up to skirt his fingers over Harry’s silk covered bum, playing with the lace that sweeps across the curve of his arse, pale cheeks peeking out the bottom.

 

Harry reaches behind them to slip his hand down the back of Louis’ jeans, toying with the top of Louis’ knickers, “Can I see yours now?”

 

Louis chuckles, warm hand flat on Harry’s arse cheek, “You’ve already seen ‘em.”

 

“Loueee,” Harry whines, “But we match now. I wanna see them together.”

 

“Alright pretty boy, your wish is my command,” he answers, giving Harry’s bum a playful slap.

 

Harry claps his hands excitedly while Louis steps back to remove his t-shirt and jeans. It’s not a moment later that he’s bare except for his matching pair of black lace and silk panties, he stands next to Harry, facing the mirror and wraps an arm around the taller lad’s waist. Louis eyes them both observing how they look in their matching knickers, “We look amazing.”

 

“I know right! “ Harry exclaims, “Down right sexy, if I say,” he puts his long arm around Louis’ shoulders, pulling the slightly shorter lad into his side.

 

Louis’ hand dips down, pressing the lace into the sharp edge of the boy’s hipbone, “Yes very sexy.” He says, licking his lips, before shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

 

“What?” Harry asks, ripping his eyes away from the mirror and perfect view of them in matching panties to look confusedly at his boyfriend.

 

“Nothing, it’s just, you looking fucking incredible, Hazza.”

 

Harry’s face lights up, “Yeah?”

 

Louis nods, “Yeah, all that hair, and your mouth, god, and now these knickers.” He tugs at them to get his point across, “You’re quite a sight, a really pretty sight.”

 

Harry blinks at him with wide green eyes, looking almost innocent, “How pretty?”

 

Louis presses in closer, so he can reach his hand around and rub the tips of his fingers over Harry’s cock head, “Very very pretty.”

 

The taller lad slides his hand down Louis’ back, feeling the muscles tense under the pressure of his fingers. He palms Louis’ arse quickly, bunching the silk up around his bum, “Pretty enough to let me fuck you?” Harry’s asks, voice gone husky.

 

Louis has a sarcastic retort on the tip of his tongue, he really does, but just as he goes to respond Harry slips his fingers under the black lace and in-between Louis’ cheeks making him gasp out, “whatever you want pretty boy.” Harry smirks at how easy Louis is for him and Louis would frown but Harry’s pressing the tips of two fingers against Louis’ dry hole, teasing him and making him lightheaded.

 

Louis’ steadies himself with a hand on Harry’s hip, fingers pressing into the lace covered skin.  They’re cool to the touch but slowly warming from the heat of Harry’s body and Louis pressed down harder, feeling the lace pattern imprinting into his skin. Louis’ felt them on himself many time but this is different, touching them on someone else. He moves his thumb a bit so he can brush it against the hard line of Harry’s cock through the silk. Harry digs the fingers of his other hand in the dip of Louis’ waist, pushing and pulling him until he’s standing in front of the taller lad, lower back pressed against the cold granite countertop.

 

Harry stops teasing at Louis’ hole to give him a pat on the bum, “Hop up babe.”

 

Louis does without argument, it gives him a better angle to wrap his arms around Harry’s broad shoulders and bring their mouths together, opening his legs and pulling the green eyed lad flush with his body. Harry moans into the kiss, sucking at Louis’ tongue. They both must have known this was going to happen because their cocks are lined up like mirror images making it easier to rub them together.

 

Louis breaks away from Harry’s plush mouth to look down at their pantie covered cocks rutting against each other, making a deliciously smooth friction, “Fuck Harry,” he moans.

 

“Yeah baby looks so good,” he says peering down at their matching erections wrapped in silk.

 

Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist pulling the lad closer, rutting his hard cock against Harry’s and reattaching their mouths. He bites at Harry’s lower lip soothing the sharp pain with hot licks of his tongue.

 

Harry speeds up the rhythm of his hips to match Louis’ desperate pace, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he pants into the lads hot little mouth, “Where’s the lube, I’m gonna cum, need to be inside you.”

 

Louis nods his head still kissing Harry messily, “Yes, yes want that please, Hazza.”

 

Harry releases one of Louis’ hips to reach for the closest cabinet drawer and yanking it open. He searches frantically through the contents praying he finds some lube. His hand comes across a cylindrical plastic tube and he smiles triumphantly, “Got it!”

 

Louis stops kissing his neck hearing the click of a cap, “Wait! Let me see it first.”

 

Harry raises an eyebrow, “Why?” he asks but still brings it up to show the older man.

 

“Because you were just about to finger me open with toothpaste,” Louis states nodding his head towards the travel size bottle in Harry’s hand.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Harry frowns looking at it.

 

“And it’s your cinnamon shit too! That would have burned like hell.”

 

“I said I was sorry,” he pouts tossing the bottle to the other end of the counter, not wanting to make that mistake again.

 

“Just read the label before you go sticking something up my arse, okay?” Louis puts an arm around Harry’s neck and pulls him down to kiss the pout off his face.

 

Harry nods, “Yes, right, find lube, read label first, got it.”

 

Louis giggles into Harry’s mouth as the man picks up various bottles and grumbles to himself when discovering it’s either more toothpaste or some type of lotion. Finally Louis breaks away laughing too hard to properly kiss anymore and leans back against the cold mirror. “I’ll just be here when you’re ready,” he says, cringing a little when his bare back his the chilly surface.

 

Harry frowns looking frustrated as he bends over to dig through the other drawers, “It’s got to be in here somewhere.”

 

Louis makes to move off the counter, “Do you want me to find it?”

 

“No, wait, found it!” Harry sing songs, swinging the bottle in front of Louis’ face.

 

Louis smirks, “Now get to work pretty boy, so we can ruin our knickers and get new ones,” he says, grabbing Harry’s waist and pulling him back between his legs, where he belongs.

 

Harry smiles crookedly, leaning down to reattach their mouths, relishing the soft give of Louis’ lips as he sucks and bites at them. He sets the lube down on the counter next to Louis’ thigh and takes hold of one of the lad’s hips, shifting him closer to the edge of the counter.

 

He cups Louis’ jaw, thumbing over his cheekbone, giving him a gentle kiss, “Want my fingers babe?”

 

Louis takes Harry’s hand from where it’s resting on his hip and brings up to his mouth, “Please,” he says, kissing the tips, “Love your fingers.” He takes one into his mouth, sucking it down and swirling his tongue around it.

 

Harry curses at the pop sound Louis’ mouth makes when he pulls the digit free and quickly grabs the lube off the counter. He pops the top and slicks up his fingers while Louis tilts his hips up and spreads his legs a bit wider. Harry looks him over and considers pulling Louis’ knickers off but he wants to fuck him just like this, while they’re both wearing panties.

 

He puts a hand on Louis’ thigh pushing it up towards his chest, “Can you hold this for me baby?” He asks and Louis nods, replacing Harry’s hand with his own, already panting in anticipation.

 

Harry uses his clean hand to move the black silk to the side exposing Louis’ fluttering hole. He circles the muscle with his index finger, wetting it before sliding into the first knuckle. Louis sighs at the intrusion and Harry checks his face for any signs of discomfort. When he sees nothing but contentment on his boyfriends face he proceeds to push it the rest of the way in.

 

“Oh fuck,” the smaller man moans when Harry swirls the digit inside him, “More, Harry, I can take more.”

 

“I know you can baby,” he answers, twisting his finger one more time before adding his middle alongside the first. He pumps them in and out a few times and scissoring them, opening his boyfriend up to take his cock.

 

“Shit, Harry,” Louis shouts when Harry rubs over the small bundle of nerves, “Love your fingers babe, such nice, pretty fingers, so pretty, so so pretty.” He rambles, losing himself in the feeling of Harry’s fingers spreading and twisting deep inside him, making him feel full in the best of ways.

 

Harry’s so hard right now, leaking onto the silk and lace fabric, throbbing to get inside his boy, “Are you ready babe.”

 

Louis looks at him with watery eyes, nodding his head, “Yeah, ready, need you.” Harry fucks him on his fingers a few more times just to watch the way his mouth falls open on a gasp and eyes roll to the back of his head.

 

He slips them out of Louis’ stretched hole making the man whimper at the loss. Harry only pulls his knickers down enough to get his cock out, the wet lace tickling his balls. He pours lube on his hand and spreads it around his throbbing cock. He looks up at Louis who’s bent awkwardly on the counter that Harry knows is cold, “Do you wanna move baby?”

 

Louis shakes his head, hitching his leg up higher, “No like this.”

 

Harry nods, repositioning himself closer to his boyfriend and pushes the knickers to the side with his hand while he lines the head of his cock up to Louis’ lube shiny hole with the other. He meets Louis’ blue eyes as he starts pressing in, watching as he squeezes them shut at the stretch. Harry pauses halfway, releasing his dick to sooth Louis by rubbing his side, watching his face as he slowly relaxes around him. Once he’s sure that Louis is relaxed enough he pushes the rest of the way in, not stopping till he bottoms out, hips flush to Louis’ silk covered arse.

 

Harry gives them both a minute and leans in to capture Louis’ lips in a kiss, prying his mouth open with his tongue to lick inside the lad’s mouth. Louis moans into it, shifting his hips down to get some friction. “Come on pretty boy fuck me already,” he demands, gripping at Harry’s shoulders.

 

Harry smirks, biting at Louis’ lower lip. “Yeah, yeah,” he pants, grabbing a hold of the lace covering Louis’ hips, pulling his cock out half way before snapping his hips forward, thrusting into the lad then repeating the motion, “Like that?”

 

Louis nods, “Please, yeah, just like that,” he groans, clutching at Harry’s biceps as the taller man picks up speed.

 

There’s an awful squeaky sound every time Louis’ sweat slick back slides on the glass with each of Harry thrusts. Neither of them care though too caught up in the movement of their bodies and how good it feels to be close and intimate with each other.

 

Harry tilts his hips just right and the head of his cock hits Louis’ prostate on each deep push in and it has him throwing his head back, moaning loudly up at the ceiling.

 

“Like it like this? Like me fucking you in our panties?” Harry asks, breathing the words against the tan skin of Louis’ throat.

 

“Yeah, so good, so pretty,” Louis slurs, tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls pulling his head back so he can kiss him hungrily on the mouth. “Looks so good, Hazza,” he whines as Harry swivels his hip, making a figure eight motion. Louis lets go of his leg, wrapping it around Harry’s upper torso and getting his now free hand on Harry’s silk enchased arse, squeeze the flesh hard, pulling him in deeper.

 

Harry sucks in a sharp breath, grunting into Louis’ ear, “Pretty right? Said I looked pretty?”

 

“Fuck yes, pretty, so fucking pretty Hazza,” he moans, yanking on Harry’s hair again to get his lips back, sucking and biting on them, “Fuck me babe, fuck me with your little knickers on.”

 

Harry nods, pressing their foreheads together so he can look down as he starts thrusting faster and harder into Louis’ willing body. The fabric around Louis’ cock is soaked through with precum, outlining every bump and vein on his cock. The combined sweat of their bodies has wetted the lace trimming so now it’s roughly rubbing against their sensitive skin bring the pleasure into sharp focus.

 

The tightness in his belly grows as he punches little “uh, uh, uh’s” out of Louis mouth with his thrusts. “Gonna come babe,” Harry warns him.

 

“Touch me, please,” Louis pleads, digging his nails into the meat of Harry’s shoulder and arse sure to leave bruises.

 

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice, releasing Louis’ hip to get his hand on his cock through the panties, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He keeps his hips at the right angle making sure to hit Louis’ spot each time he sinks in.

 

Louis moans loudly, twisting Harry’s curls in his hand, “Harry, Harry, Harry,” he chants as he comes, hot release mixing with the already setting in stain on his knickers.

 

It doesn’t take Harry long to follow him, thrusting in a handful of times, chasing his own high in the tight clenching of Louis’ hole. He groans out Louis’ name when he comes deep inside his body, filling him up with his come.

 

“Fuck,” Louis sighs, slumping against the mirror, “That was good.”

 

Harry smiles, sliding carefully out of Louis’ hole, “So good.” He says leaning in to give Louis a kiss, sucking his tongue into his mouth.

 

Louis grimaces during the kiss and Harry pulls back, “Wha?”

 

Louis scrunches his nose, “It’s dripping, feels a bit weird. Can never get used to it.” He answers, letting his legs fall away from Harry’s body.

 

Harry gives Louis a dirty smile, “I can fix that,” he says before dropping to his knees and hitching the backs of Louis’ thighs up again with one arm. Louis doesn’t have much time to react before he’s being pushed against the mirror with the shift of his legs and Harry’s pulling his soaked underwear to the side and pressing this tongue to Louis’ leaking hole.

 

“Oh god!” He moans out as Harry moves his tongue around the sensitive muscle, collecting the cum that’s there and taking it into his mouth. He puckers his lips against the lad’s rim kissing and sucking at it. Louis is squirming above him, hands gripping the counter top, knuckles turning white with the strain.

 

“Fuck I’m gonna come again,” he whines, shifting his hips down towards Harry’s face.

 

Harry pulls away enough to say, “So come,” before going back to slurping and sucking at Louis’ hole, cleaning it of his come with his mouth and tongue. He gets a couple of fingers involved, pulling out the rest of his come and brushing them over Louis’ prostate. He keeps at even after he knows Louis’ clean wanting to make sure his boy gets off one more time after having Harry work him up again.

 

Louis is mumbling incoherently as he gets closer to the edge and when he finally comes, utterly ruining his panties, the only thing Harry can really make out is him repeating, “Pretty, pretty, pretty,” over and over. He chuckles to himself as he stands up, wiping his spit slick face off with the back of his hand.

 

The blue eyes lad opens his eyes and looks up at Harry, taking in his sweat damp hair and red abused lips. He makes grabby hands at him until the taller lad relents and leans in so Louis can grab him and pull down for a kiss.

 

“Fucking love you,” he says against Harry’s mouth, “You’re amazing, came so hard, fuck.”

 

Harry smiles wide, “Think I ruined our panties though.”

 

Louis sighs happily, slumping back against the mirror, “Good! Now we can get more and ruin those as well.”

 

Harry laughs, squeezing Louis’ thighs, “I was thinking we could get thigh highs and garters too, maybe, if you want.”

 

Louis sits up, ignoring the twinge in his bum, face lighting up like a Christmas tree, “Really?! You wanna? Cuz I think you’d look amazing in a garter belt.”

 

Harry nods a matching smile on his face, “And I would love to see your thighs in some stockings.”

 

Louis grabs Harry by the back of his neck and hauls him in for another kiss, tangling their tongues together. He breaks it after a minute, “Okay first let’s shower and then pull up the lingerie site to decide what we want.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry agrees, stepping back to help Louis off the counter.

 

They both stand back and look at the mess they made of their panties, sweat and come stains all over both of them. “We really ruined these,” Louis says pointing out the tear on the side of his knickers where Harry had been gripping him.

 

Harry looks at them smugly, tugging on the ripped fabric, “Seems to be a bit of habit.”

 

Louis smirks at the green eyed lad, “One I hope you aren’t planning on breaking.” He says before turning to walk towards the shower, shimming the panties off his hips as he goes.

 

Harry stares at his boyfriends bare bum, thinking of all the future knickers he plans on ruining, before following after him with a final, “Definitely not,” falling from his mouth.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/) if you want
> 
>  Also apologies for all the bad grammar I wrote this super super quick in a fit and will someday come back and edit, if i ever stop being slightly embarrassed. lol 
> 
> **visuals**  
> 


End file.
